


This Side Of My Skin

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara reflects during her PTSD - set after 'If Wishes Were Horses' but before 'In Divine Proportion' and inspired by a post on Pinterest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This Side Of My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

This side of my skin is my armour.

It serves as a reminder that time can be both kind and cruel.

I dress it to hide its secrets from others.

Avoiding questioning eyes.

Only I see its honesty and its betrayal.

Its fragility and its strength.

It is mine to share, or not.

I chose not.

It bears all the scars of my battles, those lost, those won.

Markers of childhood and adulthood.

A slip when running with friends.

A shotgun blast to the abdomen.

Carelessness on both occasions.

This side of my skin is a map of my life.


End file.
